PARTY MEW MEW'S!
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: It's a party at ichigo's house and a sleepover,is she breaking rules now? Find out here! Hope you guys like it,sorry for any mistakes,my kindle has autocorrect on it,I hate it,but I'll fix in on the laptop,sorry again guys! *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,so now we have a party! Anyways,I don't own TMM or MMP,if I did then it would just be insane! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm being evil... then I remembered today we were having a sleepover at my house,everyone was coming over too! So I jumped out of bed,it was like 6 in the morning,so I was still a bit tired... So I put on a black tank top,then a pink see through shirt with the sleeves on the sides of the arms and a non see through black skull on it,then black jean Jean short shorts with a neon pink belt,then black knee length socks,and pink sneaker boots. I then put on my make up,I put on foundation,light blush,lip gloss,black eyeshadow,and eyeliner and mascara,my nails were painted hot pink with aqua blue stripes,then I had on a low blood red heart necklace,then two big black bangles,then I had a blue dolphin belly button ring,I also had on black studs with two small black hoops on the left top edge ear. My eyes were now my mew colored ones and my hair was my mew colored hair,it also was soft and reached the middle of my back now. I then saw a note on the counter,it was from my parents... it read 'Ichigo,we're on a year long trip,we'll send money,but it's for your father's business trip,sorry,we'll be back soon! Love,Your parents.' I smiled and then read the special note underneath it... 'From your father, Ichigo,no parties and no boys over!' I smirked,I'm gonna have both then... So then I ran back upstairs and put in my black headband with a bow in my hair and then began to set up... I put the karaoke machine next to the tv,I also set up movies in the spare room,my room was closed off,then the others were bringing food,actually just ryou and keiichiro,but keiichiro and zakuro were not staying,so then I put the couch into a bed,then I set up bean bag chairs,then I grabbed my CD's from my room,then I put out some board games,then I also got everything ready for the sleepover in my room,but everything for that was in my room,because tonight I was having a party,but no alcohol of course! So then keiichiro and zakuro and ryou came by with the food,ryou was going on a trip with keiichiro and zakuro,so he wouldn't be here either... so they set up the food,I then put out the other karaoke machine by the tv,then I put out to microphones for each one. The three got done and left,then I grabbed my skateboard,but then remembered I was part cyniclon,I've been one since I was born,but didn't show it,unless I wanted to... So I rode my skateboard to the park then I saw the others and walked over to them... "Hey guys!" "Your up early? Are you excited?!" Asked pudding,I nodded then said "Everything is set up,but one thing,I'm throwing a party soon because my parents told me not to,so yeah,I'm inviting some other people then,but it's not for another month,okay? Anyways,who wants to go to my house now?" "Me!" Said everyone,Pai was more happier and was smiling,I smiled then I got on my skateboard,everyone then got in or on something and we went to my house...

At my house...

When everyone got there we all went anywhere,some people were downstairs,some upstairs,but none in my room,I had to go in there for private matters... So I then went into my room,right when I was about to change back into cyniclon,kisshu teleported in... "KISSHU! Haven't you heard of knocking!" "Yes,but I didn't want to,now why are you in here?" "Personal reasons,no one needs to know about! Now get out or do I have to make you!" I knew my fangs were at least out... so then he left and I put a lock on my room and made sure my door was locked and made sure I was invisible... I then transformed into my cyniclon self... I then undid everything and quickly teleported out. I was now wearing a pink tank top with a black skull on it,then Jean short shorts with a neon pink belt,I was also pale,my hair was now black with a few strips of my hair in it,then my eyes were pink,but not my mew colored ones,then rainbow knee length socks and black sneaker boots with pink laces,,I smirked then decided to just fly around for a few... I also had the ears... So then after flying for a while I thought I heard teleporting in some bushes nearby,I teleported to them and saw all three aliens,then I just rolled my eyes and then told them to come out,they didn't know who I was of course... then kisshu said "Um,who are you?" "For now,my name is kaitlynn,but you'll find out my real name soon..." oh,and my hair was to my waist now... "How old are you?" "I'm only 16..." it's only been 3 years since the final battle and 2 years since the aliens came back... then Pai said "How did you get here? Are you helping the council or something?" "No,I've been here for 13 years now,I got stuck here when I came to visit and forgot where my group was,my sister and whole family is still back home..." I then remembered my sister who was here,I was lying so good...then I saw the aliens who were all shocked and then I said "I have to go,nice talking to you,I'll see you soon..." then I teleported to my room and quickly locked everything up,detransformed,but my fangs were being a bitch to me and didn't want to leave and stayed,so then I unlocked everything since I didn't have to worry as much now,but then my cat features came out to play... I swore under my breath and then just went downstairs,I saw the aliens and everyone noticed my cat features the mint asked "Ichigo,why are your cat features out?" "I really don't know,but can we like forget that,let's play some games or something!" I quickly said,they all looked at me skeptically,I got kind of nervous,then I almost let my fangs show,but I quickly smiled without showing my teeth which I like never do,so then they just shrug and go off,I let out a sigh of relief then kisshu realised kisshu didn't just drop it,I kind of got nervous,then I just waved to him and ran up my stairs and went to my room,but I forgot to lock everything... he came in and locked the door and everything,then he sat down on my bed and said "What's the real truth Ichigo?" "I told you the truth!" I was trying my best not showing my fangs,but my mouth hurt so bad now! "I have a question,why didn't you show off your teeth like you normally do when you smile?" "No reason,can you like leave?" "No,I need answers,Ichigo." I couldn't take it,I then let my fangs show off and he saw them... "Motherf**ker! Stupid damn fangs!" I said,then he looked at me shocked,I just sighed and said "Don't tell anyone about me! Please!" He just smirked,I knew what that meant,I kissed him for 2 minutes straight then let go and saw him shocked then he just said "How did you know?" "You always ask for one,so might as well,but now,I wanna see you blush..." he looked at me shocked,I then bit into his neck and gave him a hockey,then I cam e back up anD saw him blush,it was soooooooooooooooooo cute! I giggled,then he gave me a hockey and my face was so red! He was so evil,he just smirked then he said "Fair,now come on,we should go back down there..." I kind of gave puppy dog eyes then he whispered in my ear "Don't worry,you'll see me tonight,Koneko-chan..." I blushed,but then took the chance and kissed him,he was shocked then he pulled back,then he teleported to the door,I just whispered and curled into a ball and pretended to cry,then he teleported back and I smirked,but he didn't see...


	2. A sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


End file.
